


对手戏（短小pwp）

by DamianC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianC/pseuds/DamianC
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck
Kudos: 16





	对手戏（短小pwp）

“你难道不赞同我的观点吗？”亨利把本按在墙上，在本颈间啃咬的时候含糊着问出这句话。此时亨利正用身体贴着本，缓缓的，有节奏的上下摩擦，两只手也探进本的上衣里，抚摸着本因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉，四处点火。

本被亨利撩拨的有些迷糊，亨利抬起头的时候和他交换了一个绵长的吻，本才反应过来：“什么观点？”本的呼吸变得急促，因为亨利的手正在他的腰上游离。每次织物带着亨利的温度摩擦过他的腰侧时，都会轻易激起他更强的情欲。他从未与亨利说过，但亨利似乎早就注意到了这点。漫长的抚摸过后，小小本早已蓄势待发，在西裤上撑起一个小帐篷来。亨利慢条斯理的解开本西裤上的纽扣，拉下拉链，将手从内裤边缘探了进去，轻轻揉搓着小小本。

“我说，扮演超人就像是在做爱。”亨利从西裤口袋里掏出润滑剂，然后把本按倒在床上，褪下他的衣物，又顺着本肌肉的纹路一路吻到小小本，在本的注视下虔诚的，似乎是要完成神圣使命似的亲了一下小小本的头部。

“这是什么奇怪的想法？”本主动张开腿，好让亨利沾着润滑液的手指更好送进穴口。亨利似乎不打算继续接话的样子，只是不断在本的身上留下更多的齿痕和红印，听着本不断加重的呼吸把在后穴里的手指增加到三根。

“难道你不这么觉得吗，我强势的床伴？”亨利架好本的腿，磨蹭着把小小亨的头部送了进去。“啊……嗯……”本惊喘了一下。即使有过扩张，以亨利阴茎的尺寸也不是那么轻易就可以吞进去的。“放松一点，宝贝儿。”亨利一点一点把那根硬挺送进本温暖的小穴里。本太久没有和小小亨亲密接触了，倒吸着凉气硬是忍住胀痛和随之而来奇异的满足感。埋到最深处时两人都发出了放松的叹气声。

亨利几乎是迫不及待的就开始动了，“嗯……啊……你嗯……你慢一点……“本的大腿环上亨利肌肉紧实的腰部，感受着亨利的肌肉一下一下的发力。本软软糯糯的叫声在亨利的耳朵里无疑是最好的催情剂，本感觉在后穴里的那根硬挺似乎又变粗了。两人已经因为一直在参加各种宣传和采访活动的原因很久没有做过了，亨利此时选择把大部分注意力放到两人相接的地方上。纠缠住阴茎的软肉一次又一次被撩拨开，驯服的为肉刃挺进到最深处让路。本承受着一波又一波富有节奏的进攻，他滚动着喉结试图咽下呻吟，但那惹人心痒的轻吟却又混在一呼一吸中泄露了出来。

亨利机械的抽插了好一阵，当本的腿已经酸软无力到缠不住他才停下来。他把本抱了起来，让本跪坐在他的身上，两人面对面交换了一个湿哒哒深吻。本总是会刻意的舔一下亨利的虎牙，这就是让亨利笑起来总能迷倒自己的罪魁祸首。亨利不笑的时候总是带着不怒自威的霸气感，让他不禁想到拍摄前特意看的漫画《不义联盟》。亨利和那个超人重合度真的挺高的，本在和亨利演对手戏的时候总想到这个。但后来他渐渐发现，亨利笑起来的时候一切都不一样了。亨利的笑容就像小太阳一样，明晃晃的大白牙配上上扬角度刚刚好的嘴角，微微弯起的眼眸透露出温柔，刚好可以驱走他内心的寒冷与落寞。他就这样毫无防备的被太阳照进心里，小心翼翼的把光芒收集起来，他不想让这种美妙的感觉轻易溜走。本环住亨利的肩，抚摸着宽阔背脊上弧度完美的肌肉，将头埋在了亨利的颈边。他一边啃咬着亨利的脖颈，在上面留下或轻或重的吮吸与亲吻，一边又将亨利的肉刃对准自己的穴口，磨蹭几下过后，便直接迫不及待的一坐到底。

“啊！”重新被填满的感觉让本惊呼出声。那根狠狠碾过前列腺又直入深处的肉刃让他又痛又爽，让他不自觉的收紧了手指，在亨利的背上留下了几道红色的抓痕。亨利趁机埋进本柔软的胸脯，用唇舌邀请乳粒与他共舞。本的乳粒在撩拨中不可自控地挺立起来，本感觉自己已经有些飘乎了。但亨利似乎还嫌不够似的，腾出一只手握上了本的性器，有节奏的揉捏撸动起来。“你知道你穿着紧身服跨在我身上的时候我有多想操你吗？”亨利在带着笑意的发问中重新顶弄起本，感受本紧实的臀肉打在腿上的满足感。

“哼啊……那怪……怪不得那一场……过了那么多……多遍……”本只能小声嘟囔着说出这句话。他实在是不擅长应付年轻人下流的话语，每次听到连耳根都会泛起红晕。

亨利似是发现了本的心思，于是圈紧本的腰肢，坏心眼的引导本再一次坐到了极限。与此同时亨利的吻又追上本，堵住了本还未发出声的浪叫。本这次扶着亨利的肩膀，开始胡乱的上下运动，每一次在小穴里的硬挺都会戳到最深处。本的性器摩擦着亨利线条分明的小腹，最后颤抖着将精液射了出来。亨利被骤然收紧的软肉夹的差点缴械投降，等本射完无力瘫软在他身上时，他又开始了新一轮抽插。本对年轻人优秀的体力又喜又恼，正在胡思乱想之际，亨利的吻便蹭到了耳根：

“我爱你。”

亨利的吐息喷在本的耳边。酥酥麻麻的感觉使本的性器颤颤巍巍又有抬头的趋势。本默默与浑身的无力抗争了几次，终于用手捧住了亨利的脸颊，看着钢蓝色瞳孔里自己的身影，吻上了亨利的唇：

“我也是。”


End file.
